


The Other Earth

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: What if Oliver queen's story took place in a world where technology as we know it did not undergo development. But Magic took its place. The Teen Titans join forces with Oliver when Robin is unknowingly injected with mirakuru.





	The Other Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, and Teen Titans. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine regarding the fusion of Teen Titans and the characters of the Arrow universe. However, I have total and complete respect for all the series in this Fanfiction. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Oliver Queen had to blink a few times in the sun to see the boat in the distance. His saving from this hell of an island he had shipwrecked on five years ago. The bow in his hand was Shado’s bow she had taught him how to use it but years spent on the island had honed his skill. The pile of firewood the second signal fire from when the Amazo had been here laid beneath him on the edge of the bow’s range from where Oliver stood. His shot struck home and the flames burst into being. The crew of the ship soon arrived and found Oliver standing near the now dying flames. Oliver lowered his hood keeping his bow at rest in his hand but he didn't need it. Not just now. For now, he was going home to fulfill his father’s dying wish.


End file.
